Digimon Reapers
by Tarouso
Summary: We are all aware of the five different realms of the Digimon universe: Adventure realm, Tamer realm, Frontier realm, Saver realm, and Xros realm. But what if there are more? What if there are hundreds, even thousands more? This is the story of one of these realms; Realm VI, Reaper realm. Taylor, A young 17 year old boy finds himself on the threshold of his own adventure. (T)
1. A Cold Autumn Morning

Author's note:

If you're enjoying the story so far, check out my deviantart page for Digimon Reaper artwork!

**_Digimon Reapers_**

_Location/Date: Unknown_

"That first day…"

A boy's voice murmured.

"That first day… was a cold day. Far colder than it had been in weeks."

"Your muffled prayers won't save your filthy life..."

A low pitched voice whispered.

A shot of pain pulsed through the boy's chest.

"Taylor!"

A high pitched voice screamed.

"That morning…"

"That cold autumn morning…"

His knees buckled and his vision blackened.

"…was the start of a journey that would span my entire life."

**_Introduction: A Cold Autumn Morning_**

_Location: Gananoque, Ontario, Canada_

Taylor let out a long and raspy cough. "This is ridiculous. Of all the endless days I've sealed myself up in my room in front of my computer, the one day I walk into town is crummy and freezing." He paused for a moment as he crossed the road. "But the day a Digimon title pops up on Steam is the day _Half Life 3_ does the same." Upon crossing the road, the local _Game Halt _crept into view. The crimson/white logo was clearly visible against the coated yellow walls of the boxy little store. Approaching the door, Taylor could see that the store was rather bleak and empty. From where he was standing, it appeared that no one but a lone cashier was anywhere to be seen. Upon entering, he was met by a scruffy, middle-aged man staring him down over the counter.

_ "Please don't make this difficult."_ Taylor thought to himself. "Excuse me." he said out loud. "Is there any chance you're still carrying _Digimon World X_?" Taylor stepped closer to the counter. "I'd like a copy for PC please." The casher leaned over. "I'm so sorry, we received that shipment over two weeks ago; it's no longer up for retail." he said in a very uninterested voice. _"Figures."_ Taylor thought to himself. "Thanks anyway." He murmured, as he turned around to leave. "Hold on a moment, perhaps I can make it up to you". A grin grew across the man's face. "Take this for your troubles." He placed a small carton flat on the table. Taylor turned around and flipped the box over in his hands: "_Digimon Reapers_". The box was worn and plain blue; it had a piece of tape stuck to it displaying the title and that day's date, it looked like the date had been erased and rewritten over and over again. _"Is this a bootleg copy, or has it just been rented out one to many times?"_ Taylor wondered. The man sighed, "Listen kid, take it or leave it." He smiled awkwardly and stuffed the box in his knapsack. "Well…, thanks…I guess." Taylor replied as he left the store. The man at the counter chuckled softly, "He's perfect."

_ Location: The Anderson Household_

Taylor tossed his knapsack down on his bed. "What a waste of time." He opened his bag and set the copy of _Digimon Reapers _on his desk. "Well, let's see what we've got here." Taylor cracked open the box, it contained what appeared to be the game disc and what looked like a blank rental card. "It defiantly was a rental, but it doesn't look like anyone actually rented it." He turned on his desktop and placed the game in the disk drive. "But if that's true, I wonder why the case is so worn out." The computer gave a sharp *click*, indicating the disk had begun to spin. Taylor leaned back and adjusted his seat.

Suddenly, his desktop erupted in sparks. "What is-?!" Taylor jumped and fell backwards in his seat. "A power surge?!" He clambered to his feet and backed up to the opposite side of the room. It was then that he noticed through the window a large fiery green cloud had amassed in the sky above his house. "When did-?!" A red and yellow streak of light erupted from the cloud and shot strait at the roof of his house. The sparks subsided, but were replaced by an eerie red glow emitted by the monitor.

The room became quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Taylor's staggered breathing. The red glow slowly faded and Taylor began to approach the computer. Still keeping a distance, he reached out a hand for the monitor. Upon making contact, his right thigh began to burn horribly. "Argg!" Taylor yelled. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out his now glowing white cellphone, dropping it as it singed his hand. The small egg-shaped phone began to expand and change shape. As the light subsided, the phone had taken on a rounded rectangular shape. Instead of a large touch screen, a small square display was centered in the middle of the device with a control pad jetting out of one side. The screen was framed with a thin purple boarder; while the rest of the devise was a dark gray (it looked a bit like a mix between an Xros-loader and an SNES controller). "Son of a-!" He held in a curse through gritted teeth. While nurturing his singed hand between his legs, Taylor kicked what he thought was his phone to the other side of the room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A high pitched voice protested. Taylor whirled around. A small creature was standing on his keyboard. It gave him a short nervous wave before Taylor's jaw dropped realizing what it was.

Standing on two legs, it was about a foot and a half tall. It had small beady black eyes and three short spikes on top of its head; along with two enormous ears that flopped down on the ground beside its legs (Its limbs were very short and stubby). It had a thin layer of dark brown fur with the odd splash of pink on its limbs, neck, and ears. "But your-!" Taylor stammered. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Human." The small creature gave a brief bow. "I'm Lopmon, your Digimon partner!"

_Location: Game Halt_

Few people witnessed the events that took place over the Anderson residence. Even fewer believed that what they saw had actually happened. But nobody understood how great an impact it would have in the coming future. That is, excluding a certain middle-aged shopkeeper of course. "Well kid..." The man said through a restrained grin. "It seems that your journey has just begun. I've given you all the help I can, the rest is up to you." The man slowly drew the blinds of the boxy old shop. "Far more than just your own world hangs in the balance. You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders young man."

_Location: The Anderson Household_

Lopmon jumped down from where he was standing on Taylor's keyboard. Bewildered, Taylor sat down on the floor; gawking at her. "Is there a problem Mr. Human?" Lopmon asked, as she hopped down on the floor beside him. Trying to collect himself, Taylor propped himself up on the side of the bed. "When and how did you get here?!" he said in a shaky voice. The small Digimon twirled around and propped herself up on her ears. "Well I was just transported here a minute ago. But as for how I got here, I'm afraid the answer isn't very strait forward." Taylor and Lopmon's eyes met. "I would have thought you might have a better explanation for that than I." The little Digimon said. "Me?! Why would I have any Idea?" Taylor replied. "Well you're the one who reached out for me, isn't that right?" "What do you mean I reached out for-?" His expression faded. "You mean when I reached out and touched the glowing monitor?!" Lopmon twirled around again, "I don't have it down to a science pal, but I think that's a reasonable assessment." By now, Taylor had recovered his posture. "I still have a lot of questions for you… "He stuttered. "Where did you come from? What was that huge green cloud outside about? And since when have Digimon been real?!" Lopmon stumbled under the scale of his yelling, but quickly took up an absorbed poise. "Those are perfectly reasonable questions Mr. Human. Normally, I would be more than willing to answer such reasonable questions with equally reasonable answers…" He waited expectedly. It was obvious Lopmon was simply stalling to think of an answer. "However, I am neither a historian nor a philosophermon. So I can't give you a reasonable answer." Taylor frowned. "All I can tell you is that the real world; the world humans reside, and the Digital world; where Digimon reside, have long since been very closely connected. As a result, they both have a very large influence on each other." An awkward silence followed. "Is the relation between our worlds anything like the anime?" Lopmon thought for a moment. "I suppose so, season three was defiantly the closest, but season's one and six had some of the right ideas." Taylor was taken aback by such a well-informed answer, "You get T.V in the digital world?" Lopmon grinned. "No, but we get the best internet connection imaginable." Taylor broke a smile. "One more thing Lopmon…" The little Digimon looked up at him. "You can call me Taylor from now on." He held out his hand. "Sure thing, Taylor" Lopmon shook his hand with her outstretched ear.

_Location: Unknown_

"My lady…" A low pitched voice whispered, "The first Digivise of _Human Realm VI_ has appeared." "Did you say _Realm VI_?" A soft voice responded. "Yes my lady." "What is its Location?" The whir of a working computer began to resonate. "A small town in southeastern Canada, Its wielder is a boy of 17. What are my orders, lady Valkyrimon?" "It's imperative that we don't allow word of this boy to exit this room. However, as a wielder of a Digivise he must have an important role to serve in both our worlds and he will need to be reviled eventually. That being said, if he were ever to enter our world it may do more harm than good." A long pause followed. "My lady, what are my orders?" The low pitched voice asked. "Be patient Matadormon, your time will come. For now, we will wait".


	2. A Question of Time

**_Chapter 1: A Question of Time_**

_Location: The Anderson Household_

_ "I wonder what kind of food she likes."_ Taylor thought to himself. The refrigerator opened with a sharp *snap*. "If I make her a sandwich she might not like everything on it, but if I just give her some fruit she'll think I'm lazy." He closed the fridge with a light nudge. "Soup is too messy and I'm really not in the mood for some salad." Taylor opened the door to the pantry. "Candy it is then." He said with a shrug. *Thump*, A booming noise burst from Taylor's room on the floor above him. "I left her alone for ten minutes, what the hell could she be doing?" He said with a sigh.

"Lopmon?" Taylor knocked on his bedroom door. "I brought some food, what are you doing in there?" He poked his head through the door. "Is this what you've been up to?!" His room had been torn apart. A pile of clothing, coat hangers, books and pillows had been spread across the room. "Don't worry…" she said with a grin "You'll thank me later." Taylor kneeled down beside Lopmon. "Whatever it is, why couldn't you have just told me you were going to destroy my room?! At least then I'd have some time to move my things!" Lopmon turned back to her work. "You yell too much." Taylor slumped his head. "What the hell kind of reasoning is that? And what are you doing in here anyway?" The little Digimon held up a small devise above her head. "Digiportal…open!" She pressed one of the little buttons on the devise, and a gust of wind erupted through the room. "What are you doing?!" Taylor shielded his eyes. A shimmering purple vortex appeared directly in front of Lopmon. "I'm making a portal to the Digital world of course."

_Location: Unknown_

"Lady Valkyrimon, a rupture in the digital barrier has formed." Matadormon grumbled. "It's that boy isn't it?" She replied. "Yes, it would seem that way. But I don't see how he could have done it." "Where will the opposite end of the rupture occur in our world?" A long pause followed. "…In the city of Catarinse, to the far east." The buzz of a computer could be heard. The great harpy Digimon rose from where she was seated. "My Lady?" The humanoid Digimon asked. "Matadormon, calculate when the portal will be stable enough for travel, I'll try to contact the Catarinse monarchs." "But, what are your planes with the boy?" Valkyrimon paused, "We'll have to bring him here. If word gets to the neighboring continents that a human; or worse, a Digivise wielding human has appeared in the digital world, it would cause uproar and shatter the ceasefire." "Yes, my lady." The human figure bowed.

_Location: The Anderson Household_

"Hang on, perhaps you've brought this up already; but..." Taylor exhaled, "Why the hell is there portal in my closet?!" "Well I did so thinking I certainly wouldn't be yelled at, that's for sure." Lopmon growled. Taylor sighed. "You know what Lopmon?" He walked up to little figure and closed the closet door. "Hey, it's not as if-!" Lopmon complained. "Listen to me, I have been burned, electrocuted, blinded, giant green clouds have shot lasers at my house, a Digimon has jumped out of my computer, and a vortex has appeared in my closet. All of that has happened within the past hour. Can I please just have a quiet moment of before I go insane?"

The two of them sat down on Taylor's bed. "It's always questions and answers with you humans, isn't it?" Taylor chuckled, "Is that supposed to be an insult?" "No, I'm just saying that for such a cheeky race, you're pretty helpless to the unknown." He grinned. "There's a difference between being helpless to the unknown and wondering how a digital bunny rabbit has opened a hole in the fabric of space." They both chuckled. "Lopmon, you said earlier that I reached out for you when I touched the glowing monitor. What did you mean by that?" Lopmon flopped on her back. "Well, I was at home minding my own business, when suddenly a floating display appeared in front of me. The screen showed a human boy; you, reaching out for me. Next thing I knew I was standing on your keyboard being bombarded with questions about why I was there." Taylor propped his back up on one of the bedposts. "But despite all that, you were still quite confident when you introduced yourself as my Digimon partner. How would you know that?" Lopmon thought for a moment. "No Digimon from my world has ever been able to make contact with a human in your world. Whether or not I was jumping to conclusions, I thought that the only reason a human would try to make direct contact with me was if they were my human partner. Besides that, you attained a Digivise just as I appeared. That defiantly cemented it." "A Digivise?" Taylor shot up. "That's it! That's what happened to my phone!" He jumped down to the floor and picked up the gadget Lopmon had been holding. Shure enough, the glowing white phone he had kicked away earlier was certainly a Digivise.

Taylor examined the little contraption and sat back down on his bed. "It doesn't really look much like any of the ones from the show. If anything, maybe a bit like an Xros loader." He ran his fingers around its little black screen. "I sure hope you didn't break it earlier." Lopmon chimed in. "Not even a scratch" He smiled. "I guess I really am your partner." Lopmon jumped to her feet "So partner…" She said with a grin, "what's for lunch?"

_Location: The city of Catarinse (DigiWorld) _

"Why now? Why now of all times?" murmured a distressed voice. A short armored Digimon rushed into the room. "Kingchessmon! Progress report, we have positioned the royal guard throughout the city as per your command. They have all been issued level 3 crises statuses." "If even a word escapes the city walls that a human- no, a human with a Digivise is coming here…" The little armored Digimon stepped forward. "My lord?" "…this city would be on the forefront of an all-out assault." A long silence followed. "What are your orders my lord?" Kingchessmon sat back down, "Go now Pawnchessmon, I want progress reports every half hour. The boy and his Digimon must be brought before me." The stubby Digimon bowed himself out.

_Location: The Anderson Household_

"Mistakes were made…" mumbled a nauseated Lopmon. "I told you it was a bad idea" Said Taylor. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She muttered. "You ate two club sized bags of ketchup chips, I don't see how that could ever sound like a good idea. Surely you were full after the first bag." She rolled over on her side, "I was, but I had already opened the second bag. It would have been impolite not to finish." "Well gee, thanks Lopmon…" He said sarcastically. "…being sick over the sink is really polite of you." The little Digimon frowned, "I said I was sorry." "It's ok, it's not a big deal. I should have given you something else to eat anyway." Taylor cracked a smile. "Can I get you some water?" "That would be nice." He walked around the counter and pulled a glass out of the pantry. "I've been wondering, how did you figure out how to make a portal with my digivise?" He walked over to the tap and began to fill the cup with water. "Like this." She pulled his digivise close and slapped her stubby little hands on as many buttons as she could. "Are you sure that's a good Ide-?" Suddenly, a portal burst open behind Lopmon. "What are you doing?! You can't just create a portal in the kitchen! What if we can't figure out how to get rid of them?!" She slammed her arms back down on the keys. The vortex sputtered and died. "You know what? I think I'm just going to hold onto this now." Taylor stuffed the digivise in his pocket and handed the cup to Lopmon. "You're no fun at all." She mumbled. He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, there must be a reason why the two of us met."Lopmon took a long drink. "We could go right now." She suggested. "I guess…" Taylor clenched his hand around the empty glass. "But my parents are coming home soon; we can't just pack up and go." Lopmon shrugged, "how long until they get back?" He looked up at the clock. "About an hour and a half if we're lucky." The little Digimon twirled around on one foot. "Then we should be fine!" "What do you mean? That's not nearly enough time to do anything." Lopmon grinned, "Do you remember the early episodes of Digimon Adventure, when there was once a time difference between the real world and Digital world?" Taylor shot to his feet. "That's right! The Digidestined where able to spend months in the Digital world with only a few minutes passing in the real world! Do you mean to say the same thing applies to our realms?" "Sort of, time in the Digital world was hundreds of times faster than the real world within the T.V show. Our Digital world's time doesn't move nearly that fast." Taylor grabbed a pen a paper, "What's the time difference?" "If memory serves…" Lopmon walked over to the sheet of paper. "…one minute in the human world is about thirty-five in the Digital world." Taylor scribbled away at the paper. "So that would mean…" He jolted down a few numbers. "…one and a half hours would be a little more than two days in the Digital world." Lopmon hopped up on Taylor's shoulder. "Perfect! With your digivise, we should be able to create another portal and come back whenever we need to." "I still don't feel good about this…" He put his glass in the sink. "We'll be careful, if we run into danger we can come right back. Alright?" Taylor though for a moment, "Ok fine, but just a peek though. I'm not exactly prepared for multidimensional travel." "Hah! I knew you'd cave!" Lopmon jumped eagerly onto his shoulder. "Next stop…the Digital world!

_Location: Unknown_

"Matadormon…" "What is it my lady?" "The portal to the human world has been inactive for more than one whole day in the Digital-world. Are you positive it's located where you say it is?" A large computer buzzed to life. "The only way it could have possibly changed trajectory is if it were to destabilize and jump to a location of less interference. If that did happen, my computer would pick it up instantly." Valkyrimon began to pace. "Kingchessmon is becoming impatient; he's had the whole of Catarinse under lockdown this entire time. If the boy doesn't appear soon, other cities will start to become suspi-" "My lady!" She whirled around. "What is it?!" The computer began to buzz louder as if it were under more stress. "The portal is jumping!" "Where is it?! What is its new location?!" Matadormon slammed a fist down on the computer. "It's either on a different continent or in another area I don't have any scouters stationed." The noise of the computer began to slowly die down. "I want a map of all areas on the continent which have inactive scouters or have none at all." Matadormon jabbed furiously away at his massive keyboard. "The only places on the continent I don't have reception from are as follows: The southeast woodland provinces, the area of and surrounding the ruins of New Terran, as well as the northern badlands."

"I want you to rally all mobile scouters to comb the entire length of the northern badlands. Kingchessmon will be instructed to mobilize his military and annex the ruins of New Terran. I will personally handle the woodlands." "Consider it done my lady" At that, Valkyrimon jumped and burst through the roof of the small observatory. "Report to me if anything else comes up." "I understand lady Valkyrimon." In the blink of an eye, she had vanished. "Good luck" He whispered.


	3. A Fog of Madness

**_Chapter 3: A Fog of Madness_**

_Location: The city of Catarinse (Digi-World)_

"My lord, another message from Lady Valkyrimon has arrived!" The stout little Digimon gave a sigh of relief. "At last! She must have found a solution to our human problem. It's about time to; it costs me a fortune to lockdown the city for so long." The messenger Pawnchessmon bowed. "The communication array is waiting in the adjacent room Kingchessmon." "Appreciated, you may excuse yourself." He hobbled off his throne and shuffled into the room across the hall. Two great iron doors shut behind him. From the throne room, all was silent for several minutes. "WHAT?!" The two iron doors flew off their hinges and crumpled to the floor. "DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!" Kingchessmon walked back into the room. Each stubby footstep shattered the solid stone under his feet. "First she tells me to shut down my city, now she wants me to throw my soldierly into the lion's den?! I don't care if she's our continental sovereign; I've had just about enough of her!" The crystal on the end of his sceptre began to glow a bright red. "No mere number of forces can match the mindless corruption that damn place exerts." He hung his head.

"Please continue my lord" Requested a shadowy figure. Surprised, he panicked and jumped to his throne trying to compose himself. "Oh, it's just you Queenchessmon. The womanly figure strolled down the hallway and sat in a slightly lowered seat beside Kingchessmon. His sceptre began to dim as he relaxed. "What is this place you speak of?" She asked. "I speak of the ruins of New Terran. It is a terrible place indeed." "I have never heard of it." Queenchessmon casually responded. "Many decades ago, it was once a prosperous small nation. That is, until a corruptive fog enclosed the land's borders, sealing the kingdom away from the rest of the continent. Many countries sent scouts to investigate, but none returned after entering the fog. It was only after _Vajramon of the Twin Blades _broke free from the fog that the rest of the continent could be told of the madness that had enveloped New Terran. Many brave Digimon tried to stop the fog and free New Terran, but none returned." Queenchessmon turned in her chair. "Have you ever tried?" He clenched his fist around the arm of his throne. "You could say that. At the time, I was but a mere KnightChessmon. Shortly after word had reached our soldierly encampment that such a plight had befallen New Terran, my company and I set out for the city. We were comprised of two Gladimon, two Musyamon, a GrapLeomon and I. Long before we reached the outer walls; we had begun to quarrel with one another. The closer we approached the city, the more violent we became. Before we even reached the fog, my squad members were driven insane and killed one another. I escaped with my life and swore never to return to that horrible place." She shrugged, "If it's so dangerous, why does Lady Valkyrimon want you to create a blockade?" "I don't know. But I'd much sooner be scolded by her than send my people to die." Queenchessmon laughed. "You're going to be much more than just scolded when she's done with you!"

_Location: Unknown_

Taylor sneezed. "Lopmon, I thought you were the one who said it wouldn't be worth bringing a jacket." The little Digimon jumped of his shoulder onto the ground. "I did, but I didn't think we'd end up in a place like this." The two of them were standing on a large slab of marble overlooking a few rundown houses. Behind them was the shell of an old stone mill. All that was left of the building were the brick outlines and two wind blades only barely holding on to their axle. *Fwoomp! The portal quickly shut behind them. "I've never seen this place before…" Lopmon murmured. The sky was a light gray and the air around them was somewhat misty in form. "I think we should just get home at this point." Taylor reasoned. "The atmosphere here is very…unsettling." They stood quietly for a moment. "Well I think we should stay and find out where we are." Said Lopmon. Taylor glanced at his Digivise, hoping it might have reacted upon entered the digital world. But the display remained black. "Ok, but let's get going. This place is far too quiet just standing here." Close to where they were standing was small dirt path that led down a hill towards a cluster of rundown houses. Behind the stone mill was a rocky stairwell that followed the cliff face towering over them. "What were you thinking Taylor? Should we go up or down?" "The mist is too thick for me to see what's above the cliff face, but from up here we have a great vantage point of the lower countryside. It would probably be safer if we-" Lopmon quickly cut in, "Up it is!" Taylor stuttered in refusal, but gave in to his partner's opinion. She climbed up his side and positioned herself on Taylor's head. "Onward to adventure!" Lopmon cried as she pointed an ear towards the large flight of stairs.

_Location: The city of Catarinse (Digi-World)_

"Are you sure about this my lord?" Queenchessmon asked. Kingchessmon had begun to pace up and down the throne room. "I'm not going to send my entire military on a suicide mission." "Even if your disobeying Lady Valkyrimon; our one true protector?" He paused for a moment. "No, I can't do it." "Well what if you were to just send a few? You could at least say you tried." "It's not that simple…" He began to pace again. "Even if a small squad were able to make it to the fog gate, the madness would consume them if they tried to pass through." Queenchessmon hunched in her chair. "Then how did that Vajramon of the Twin Blades guy do it?" He paused again. "Sir Vajramon was no simple soldier. He was a celestial knight who knew nothing but courage and honor." "What do you mean he **was** no simple soldier?" Kingchessmon turned towards her. "After spreading news of New Terran's corruption, he returned once again to that damn city. He was never heard from again." The stubby Digimon stepped over the two fallen doors and walked back into the adjacent room. "When time permits, I will speak to Lady Valkyrimon herself if I must. She is a reasonable one, I'm positive we can come to terms."

_Location: Unknown_

Upon climbing the stairwell up the face of the cliff, Taylor and Lopmon found themselves in a tightly packed little town. "Do you recognise anything Lopmon?" asked Taylor. She thought for a moment, "No, but this area sure looks more promising. If only we could find some street signs or something." The area they were walking through was made up of seemingly entirely Italian renaissance-inspired housing. Most of the houses were surprisingly symmetrical with each other, large pillars, grand archways, and spherical domes were most prevalent. Despite this, the mapping and placement of the houses and cobblestone streets looked very modern. "What could have happened here" mumbled Taylor. "The houses look completely intact, but I don't see a single living thing." even in the thick fog, it was clear to the two of them that the city was very much unlived in. As they continued walking, a large rundown chapel could be seen slowly emerging through the fog. "Let's rest in there." Lopmon suggested. They both nodded. She jumped down from Taylor's shoulder and ran ahead.

Much like some of the earlier buildings the chapel was of the same grand architecture, though it seemed to be just a stone shell of what it had clearly originally been. The outer walls were covered in stained glass portraits of Digimon in combat and what appeared to be the crest of hope was centered over the front entrance. The entryway itself consisted of one huge iron double door, though half of it seemed to have fallen off its hinges. It was there that Lopmon was standing. Taylor slowly walked up to the door. "What's the matter Lopmon?" She jumped back on Taylor's shoulder. "I think I see a Digimon in there." Lopmon whispered. "What?!" Taylor whispered back. He peered around the broken door. Sure enough, a Digimon in full plate-male was lying on its side close to the altar. "He looks injured." murmured Lopmon. "Perhaps we should approach him." "Are you insane?!" whispered Taylor. "That's a Knightmon, he's an ultimate level. We wouldn't stand a chance if he attacked!" Lopmon hopped to the floor and began to walk up the pews. "Fine then, you stay here and I'll investigate." Taylor hesitated but followed his partners lead.

At the sound of their stride, the armored Digimon slowly raised his head. "You…you're a human aren't you?" The two of them froze. "Aren't you?" he asked again. Taylor slowly nodded. "Thank goodness, I'm done for I'm afraid. I've been infected by a virus. Very soon, my data will become corrupt and I'll die." He paused to catch his breath. "I can feel it coming." He groaned and propped his back up on the podium. "The two of you are a god sent to come at this moment. I must ask something of you." He winced in pain. "The three of us; we are all fated to try and free this city from madness. Please hear me out." The two of them slowly walked over to the dyeing Digimon. "Regrettably, I have failed in my mission. But perhaps you two can keep the flame lit. You see, I am Knightmon of Catarinse. Many years ago, I was one of the few who were able to pierce the fog barrier that surrounds New Terran. I, like many others came to free this area from its plight. To this day, only Vajramon of the twin blades and I remain. Through the many years I have wandered this accursed land, I have come to realise that New Terran is just the tip of the iceberg. A far more sinister evil is responsible for this hellish mist. "A Digimon?" Lopmon asked. "Perhaps, but it is no normal Digimon. It is more like a force of nature than a singular being. But now, my prayers are answered. You; a hero, has come to help. Thank you for listening." He panted loudly. "One more thing, it would be a shame if my data were to go to waste….so…" He held a hand to his armored chest. "Yeaaaaaaaerg!" He screamed as he slowly pulled what appeared to be a small flame from his torso. "This…" He panted, "…is my data-soul." Lopmon gasped. "A data-soul is the core of a Digimon, and is what gives us strength." Knightmon explained. "It should prove useful to you." Limply, Knightmon held out his hand with the fiery mass. Taylor stared into the flame, too shaken to move. "Don't hesitate boy." He let out a raspy cough. "My flame will not burn you." Taylor reached out a shaky hand and slowly took hold of the flaming soul. "Now I can die with hope in my heart." Taylor withdrew his hand with the powerful flame still clenched in his fist. The ironclad Digimon instantly fell limp. "Sir Knightmon?" Lopmon whispered. Suddenly, Knightmon's body collapsed on itself and degenerated into small specks of data. The noble warrior was no more.

The room fell silent for what seemed to be an eternity. Abruptly, a burst of light erupted from Taylor's pocket. "What is-?!" Taylor cried. "It's your Digivise!" Lopmon realized. Taylor pulled his Digivise from his pocket. The monitor was shining and intense gold. "_Data-soul identified_" said a robotic voice. Knightmon's data-soul burst from his hand and was absorbed by the small device. "_Data-soul analysed. Knightmon: ultimate level, Data/Warrior Digimon_." The light quickly faded and the room fell silent once more. 


End file.
